Georgia
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = The Dukes of Hazzard; The Walking Dead | poi = Atlanta; Fort Benning; King County; Mert County; Savannah; Wiltshire Estates | 1st = }} Georgia is a state located in the Southeastern region of the continental United States. It's capital city is Atlanta. Georgia was the central setting of the AMC television series The Walking Dead. The pilot episode of the series, "Days Gone Bye", took place in the fictional King County as well as Atlanta. The remainder of season one took place in and about Atlanta while season two took place in rural Georgia near Mert County. Kenneth Parcell the NBC Universal page from the TV comedy series 30 Rock was born in Stone Mountain, Georgia. His boss, Jack Donaghy, insulted his heritage and upbringing to unnerve him during a poker game. 30 Rock: Blind Date Points of Interest ; Atlanta: Atlanta is the capital and most populous city in the U.S. state of Georgia. The Atlanta metropolitan area, with more than 5.4 million people, is the second largest in the Southeastern United States and the ninth largest in the country. Atlanta is considered to be a top business city and is a primary transportation hub of the Southeastern United States—via highway, railroad, and air. ; Columbus: Columbus is a city in the county of Muscogee, Georgia. Actor Patrick Troughton - best known for his role as the Second Doctor on Doctor Who passed away in Columbus on March 28th, 1987 at the age of 67. ; Mert County: Mert County is located somewhere in rural Georgia. It is approximately eighteen miles from the Greene farm. Most of the area consists of abandoned farmland and empty homes - owing largely to devastation caused by a zombie apocalypse. One of the points of interest in Mert County is the Mert County Department of Public Works. Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh brought Randall out here with the intent of leaving him. Randall tried to play to Rick's sympathies, which caused a fight between Shane and he. During the fracas, Shane threw a pipe wrench that smashed out a window at the Public Works building, releasing a herd of walkers. The three fought against the walkers, but managed to get into their car and drive away. ; Pine Vista Country Club: The Pine Vista Country Club was a country club and golf course located somewhere in rural Georgia. In the years following the zombie outbreak, many of the club members and staff became walkers. The club was overrun and a sort of class warfare broke out between the wealthy members of the club and the staff. Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene came upon the country club looking for shelter. Walking Dead: Still ; Rock quarry campsite: The rock quarry campsite was located some 15-20 miles northwest of the city of Atlanta in Georgia. This was where Shane Walsh brought a group of survivors following the zombie outbreak. Members of the group included Lori Grimes, Carl Grimes, Dale Horvath, Glenn Rhee, Daryl Dixon, his brother Merle Dixon, Andrea, her sister Amy, T-Dog, Carol Peletier, her husband Ed Peletier, their daughter Sophia, Jim, Morales and his family and Jacqui. There were several vehicles in used as part of a caravan including Dale's RV, Daryl's chopper, a pick-up truck, a red sports car and the Morales family truck. Three months or so following global infection, Rick Grimes managed to make his way to the campsite and reunited with his family and former partner, Shane. One night, when Rick took a crew into the city to forage for supplies, a horde of walkers ambushed the camp, taking several victims including Amy, Ed Peletier and Jim. With the integrity of the camp now compromised, Rick posited the idea of relocating to the CDC. Morales and his family decided to split off from the group and headed towards Birmingham, Alabama instead. ; Wiltshire Estates: The Wiltshire Estates was located in rural Georgia around the area of Senoia. Months after the zombie apocalypse, most of the residents of the community had died off, only to be reanimated as walkers. Shane Walsh and Andrea searched the Wiltshire Estates in the hopes of finding the missing Sophia Peletier, but were unable to find her. Shane gave Andrea a quick lesson in firearms training, which they needed to fight their way out after their path was blocked by walkers. TV shows that take place in * Dukes of Hazzard, The * Savannah * Walking Dead, The Characters from People who were born in * Adelaide Cornwell * Alan Ball * Andrea Powell * Barry Van Dyke * Betsy Durkin * DeForest Kelley * Demond Wilson * Eliza Cornwell * Emory Bass * Frances Conroy * Gale Harold * IronE Singleton * J.G. Hertzler * Jack Chertok * James Allen McCune * Jasmine Burke * Kim Basinger * Pernell Roberts * Randall Bentley * Scott Wilson * William Gerber People who died in * Patrick Troughton Notes & Trivia * Several key locations from The Vampire Diaries were filmed in and around Georgia. Elena Gilbert's house is filmed at 1904 Floyd Street NE in Covington, Georgia. Tyler Lockwood's house is filmed at 2129 East Street SE in Covington, Georgia. Gram's house is filmed at 2136 Conyers Street SE in Covington, Georgia. External Links * at Wikipedia * Georgia at the Holosuite * Georgia at the Horror House References ---- Category:Dukes of Hazzard/Miscellaneous Category:Savannah/Miscellaneous